


Ep3

by Yoyoung



Category: Manami Sangaku - Fandom, Onoda sakamichi - Fandom, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung
Summary: 真波他受，小野田他攻





	Ep3

在了休息的時候，真波他同了小野田他講：今天真玩得十分之好的，我們同了你們的山路比賽，因此我不開心，是坂道你不同我講話，小野田他講：對不起，沒有，不過只係閒聊，如果還有其他事情可以同我講，我會聽了你講，小野田他這樣講，就令到了真波他安心，就好快講了出來的，真波他同了小野田他講：我想要你撫摸我，可以嗎？小野田他講：可以啊，只要令你覺得舒服就可以的，小野田他就吻了真波他的唇，之後小野田他就想輕輕地揭開了真波他的衣服的，之後東堂前輩他抓緊了真波他的手，並把了真波他的身體靠近了東堂前輩他的身體，之後吻了真波他的唇，之後真波他就叫了東堂前~前輩，真波他就在吻着的時候也細細聲發出了嬌喘，真波他看了東堂前輩他的手就解開了真波他自己的衣服，就不停捏扯揉摸撫了真波他的乳頭，令到了真波他的乳頭变得硬起來，又突出來的，之後東堂前輩他就放開了真波他的唇，就舔了真波他的鎖骨及耳朵及全身，又開始吸咬舔含了真波他的乳頭，真波他就忍住叫出來的，之後小野田他就看了真波他的身體被了東堂前輩他弄得十分之淩亂，小野田他见了真波他這樣就覺得一定要令到真波他感到了更加/十分之舒服的，所以小野田他就用了口立刻吸了乳頭，之後被了小野田他舔吸並咬了的，也用手把了真波他的乳頭撫摸及用手揉了幾下，之後真波就叫了坂道嗯~啊啊！，真波他叫了的，並被東堂前輩他用他自己已經濕的手撫摸了真波他的後穴，也會到了真波他的後穴濕潤的，之後真波他就高潮了一次的，東堂前輩他就把了真波他的身體面向了小野田他的，之後東堂前輩他就慢慢把了他自己的大大插了入去真波他的後穴，之後真波他就立刻大叫了，就講：東堂前輩他~啊！好～舒～服啊啊！令到了真波他放声大叫不止，小野田他也用了口吸了真波他的的乳尖，也開始用了手撫摸了真波他的大大，就令到真波也不知覺叫了坂道！不可以啊，東堂前輩啊，東堂前輩就更加把了真波他的後穴的軟肉不停攬攬拌的，令到了真波他的身心受到了二次的撞擊，真波他就高潮，被了小野田他抱起來的，小野田他也感到了真波他的顫抖的，因此真波做了2次，所以他就一早昏睡了小野田他的身上的，所以就這樣過了一段休息的時間，但真波他同了小野田他也過了一個十分之好的日子的


End file.
